doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/King Henry's Palace- Part 2: Death of Time
This is the seventh part of my first Doctor who series! King Henry's palace-part 2 and fan series See the previous story here http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/King_Henry%27s_palace-_part_1 and look at the rest of my series here http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Fan_Series_The_Next_Doctor Story The Doctor watched as he was dragged away by two guys as he struggled. "You have to die" King Henry the 8th said as the Doctor and Jane were getting dragged off. "We have done nothing wrong" Jane said as she struggled "but you came from nowhere" King Henry said. They were then dragged to the head chopping area as the axeman came "witchcraft" King Henry mumbled as the axeman nodded in acknowledgement. The Doctor and Jane were then forced to place their heads down. Then a shot came out and King Henry gone down to the ground as the Doctor and Jane rose up. The Doctor looked at King Henry as he ran towards the King knowing that he had to save King Henry. "Help me I need a Doctor" King Henry shouted as the Doctor came "I'm here" he said "a real Doctor." King Henry woed as the Doctor saw a bullet mark? "A 21st century gun wound" the Doctor muttered. King Henry moaned as he rolled his eyes "no you cannot die here" the Doctor shouted. He then looked round as a white light surrounded them "oh no" the Doctor muttered. He and Jane woke up as they looked around themselves seeing white light from every direction. "Hello sweetie" a voice cam and it was not from Jane "did you cause this?" The Doctor snapped "no sweetie" River Song said smiling. "Then who has done this" the Doctor was pacing as River touched his arm "they are called the time erasers" River said as more men appeared. "Are these your crew?" The Doctor asked as River smiled "yes" she said "can somebody tell me what is happening?" Jane ordered as River walked to her "is this your first adventure" River asked "not really an adventure" Jane said. "You have just told me my future" the Doctor said "are you his companion?" River asked "we are not together" Jane said "I know sweetie" River said. "Who are the time erasers?" The Doctor asked "they are a race that don't exist in any time and the time energy kills them so they try to stop time at every point." The Doctor was thinking as he looked to the crew. "Hi sir I'm Tommy" one said as he put out his hand "hi Tommy" the Doctor said shaking the soldiers hand. He looked to the rest of the crew "silent" the Doctor said "they cannot speak for this meeting" River said. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked "spoilers" River whispered as the Doctor looked around. "Where is the sonic?" River asked "the Juddoon turned it to dust" the Doctor said as River looked around. "at least time is still here" River said. "Well we have got to make sure time stays that way" the Doctor said "so can we stop it" Jane asked as the Doctor was still pacing. "Well stop pacing" River said as she saw one of her men missing "where is Tony?" River asked "disappeared" Tommy replied. The Doctor looked up and saw something. "Hello" a huge voice said with white lights buzzing around "we are the time erasers" the lights seemed to say. "Stop this" the Doctor shouted "you know Henry was not allowed to die here" the Doctor walked towards the light but found he had gone nowhere. "We need to survive" the time erasers said "other races will die" the Doctor shouted back as he saw the lights swrling around. "You have the blood of many Doctor" the time erasers said as the Doctor looked dark "and don't make me add more" the Doctor said. "We will die if we leave time to continue" the time erasers said "then let me help you" the Doctor said "you know the only way to save us is to destroy you." "And to destory everybody and thing in this universe" the Doctor said as River and the rest of them watched. "Doctor another two soldiers have disappered" River said "stop this NOW" the Doctor was frightened as he looked around. "Doctor we cannot stop this or we will die" "don't you dare destroy everything" he saw another soldier disappear "you know this is the end, Doctor, the DEATH OF TIME." Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor